Dexter's Laboratory
Contents hide Storyline Also See * Dexter's Laboratory: Chicken Scratch (2002) (Shorts) * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * Anime Falling Whistle Sound * BLEEP CENSOR (Heard in "Rude Removal" and "911.") * Disney - SMALL BONK * CUCKOO VOCAL (Heard once in "Poetic Injustice") * EERIE WHIRRING * GOOFY HOLLER (Heard in "Remember Me.") * H-B BING, CARTOON - VOCAL BING * H-B BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 04 * H-B CRAZY SLIDE WHISTLE TWIRLING SLIDE * H-B LONG SLIDE WHISTLE DOWN * H-B SCI FI - ROCKET BY, NOISY * H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM * H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS * H-B SWISH, CARTOON - RAPID SWISHES (Heard in some later episodes in seasons 3-4) * H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER (Usually heard in a high pitch, except in "Old Man Dexter") * H-B VERY LONG SLIDE WHISTLE DOWN * H-B VERY LONG SLIDE WHISTLE UP * H-B WOBBLE, CARTOON - METAL SHEET WARBLE (Heard in seasons 3-4) * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP IN * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Heard in seasons 1-2.) * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - ZIP UP (Season 3-4 Episodes Only) * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - ZIP DOWN (Season 3-4 Episodes Only) * Horta Editorial Hacienda Post SFX Bone Breaking * Hollywoodedge, Baby Cries TE018001 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Air Release Ho CRT030102 * Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 (Heard in "The Big Sister") * Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 (Heard in "Scare Tactics") * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 (Heard twice in "Remember Me?") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Tuber Time" and "Sore Eyes.") * Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 (Heard once in "They Got Chops.") * Hollywoodedge, Bonk Pseudo String Pl PE941201 * Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small Metal PE112101 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 (Heard once in "Ocean Commotion.") * Hollywoodedge, Dry Squeaky Kiss OrS CRT027702 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard in "Old Flame" and "Comedy of Feathers.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 (Heard in "Photo Finish.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 (Heard in "Comedy of Feathers.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Comedy of Feathers.") * Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 (Heard once in "Sis-Tem Error.") * Hollywoodedge, Forest Ambience Bird PE010101 * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "Streaky Clean.") * Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 (Fifth whinny) or Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 (Heard in a high pitch in "Dexter's Rival.") * Hollywoodedge, Human WhistlewolfW CRT059204 (Heard once in "Bad Cable Manners.") * Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 (Heard in "A Dad Cartoon.") * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 (Heard in "A Third Dad Cartoon" and "That Magic Moment.") * Hollywoodedge, Long Creaky Stretch CRT049405 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 (Heard once in "Father Knows Least.") * Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 (Heard once in "That Magic Moment.") * Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 (Heard once in "Comedy of Feathers.") * Hollywoodedge, Police Whooper Siren CT062001 * Hollywoodedge, Puma Cougar Roar Clas AT016701 * Hollywoodedge, Raspberries Variou CRT050306 (Heard once in "Sore Eyes.") * Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard once in "Streaky Clean.") * Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193401 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Heard in "Decode of Honor" and "Don't Be a Hero.") (Dexter screams only) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 (Heard in "Sun, Surf, and Science" and "Dyno-Might.") * Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 (Heard in seasons 3-4) * Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701/CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND (Heard in seasons 3-4, sometimes in long form) * Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501/Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL/Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052401 (Heard once in "Chicken Scratch") * Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 (Heard once in "Dee-Dee Locks and the Ness Monster.") * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in "The Bus Boy", "The Laughing" and "Poppa Wheely", and heard twice in "Accent You Hate.") * Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 (Heard in "Dexter's Library") * Hollywoodedge, Swish 14 Single PE117301 * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Head Sh PE1007203 (Heard in "The Big Sister" and "That Magic Moment.") * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Impac PE1006401 (Heard primarily in the Hacienda Post episodes, along with "The Big Sister".) * Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 (Heard once in "Streaky Clean.") * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 (Heard once in "Poetic Injustice.") * Joel Valentine Alarm Bell Sound * Joel Valentine Blink Sound * Joel Valentine Bodyfall Sound * Joel Valentine Castanet Sound (First two seasons only.) * Joel Valentine Clashing Sound * Joel Valentine Gulp Sound * Joel Valentine Roar Sound * Joel Valentine Slap Sound * Joel Valentine Stomach Growls * Joel Valentine Swish Sound * Joel Valentine Thunder Sound (Heard in the first season only.) * PUNCH WITH BELL DING (Heard once in "Sis-Tem Error.") * Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 06/RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03 * ROADRUNNER MEEP MEEP (Heard in "Road Rash.") * Servo Sound 2 (Heard in "Faux Chapeau".) * Shiny Sound 2 * Disney - SMALL BONK * Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - F-84: PASS BY FAST, 01 * Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, SKID - LANDING TIRE SQUEAL 03 (Heard once in "Poetic Injustice.") * Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE, 02 * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING * Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - AUTO WHIZZ BY, ZOOM, 03 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - BROWN'S ZOOM BY, * Sound Ideas, AUTO, TIRE SQUEAL - MG: DIG OUT AND PULL AWAY, (Heard in "Dexter's Wacky Races.") * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE, * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Heard once in "Beared to Be Feared" and "Ocean Commotion.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING (Heard once in "Comedy of Feathers.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Blonde Leading the Blonde" and "Bad Cable Manners.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Height Unseen.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in "Topped Off.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SMALL BOING (Heard once in "A Silent Cartoon" as a character blinks and in "Folly Calls" when Dee Dee blinks) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard once in "Streaky Clean" and "Sis-Tem Error.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard once in "Dexter's LibrAry.") * Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOUD ZORK, (Heard in "Lab on the Run.") * Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, CARTOON - SKIP'S FLARTLES, 02 (Heard mostly in the first two seasons.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - ALARM BELL: CLANGING (Heard in "Dexter's Assistant.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, FUSE - LONG FUSE SIZZLING, SIZZLE * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MOTOR - SMALL SQUEAKY GIZMO MOTOR * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 04 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LITTLE POP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SIREN - OLD POLICE, FIRE OR AMBULANCE SIREN (Heard in "The Big Sister" and "Magmanamus.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - DOUBLE VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - LONG VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SHORT WOOD SQUEAK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: FAST STRETCH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: LONG STRETCH AND RELEASE 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: SHORT PULL * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING SAW BLADE TWANG 01 (Heard once in "Dee-Dee Locks and the Ness Monster.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG (Heard once in "Dexter's Library.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTERING WHISTLE UP AND DOWN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - FAST WHIZZ BY (Heard once in "A Mom Cartoon.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - WILD SCRAMBLE AND DOUBLE TAKE OFF, RUN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 02 * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Used for Dee Dee's clock in "Old Man Dexter.") * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - WIND UP CLOCK ALARM BELL RINGING (Heard in "Old Man Dexter.") * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, CUCKOO - STRIKE TWELVE O'CLOCK (Heard in "Old Man Dexter.") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON (Heard in "A Dad Cartoon," crash only.) * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - LARGE JUNK CRASH, 01 (Heard in "Opposite Attract.") * Sound Ideas, COMPUTER, MOUSE - COMPUTER MOUSE, SINGLE CLICK, OFFICE 01 (Heard once in "The Lab of Tomorrow.") * Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - ELECTRONIC MAGIC 02 * Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - HOWITZER EXPLOSION, * Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - HOWITZER SHELL IN AND EXPLODE * Sound Ideas, GLASS, SMASH - GLASS BREAKING 02 * Sound Ideas, GONG - SMALL GONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Last But Not Beast" And "They Got Chops.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT, (Heard once in "A Dad Cartoon.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT, 01 (Heard often in T.V. Puppet Pals segments, and heard once in "Sis-Tem Error.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PAT'S BILP * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SHRILL BILP, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP (Heard once in "Dexter's Library.") * Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - KAZOO PARTY HORN, * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM, SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 (Heard once in "Bad Cable Manners.") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SNEEZE - SNEEZE: FEMALE 04 (Heard once in "Dexter's Library.") * Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN, * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO MAGIC 01 (Heard once in "Space Case") * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO MAGIC, 02 * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - GLASS CHIMES RIPPLE, * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC BURST, * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC WAND START OFF, (Heard once in "Magmanamus" and "Sassy Come Home.") * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC ZAP, (Heard once in "Streaky Clean.") * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - SINGLE MAGIC WAND HIT (Heard in "D & DD.") * Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY (Heard once in "The Laughing.") * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK, (Heard once in "Poppa Wheely" and "Bygone Errors.") * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Streaky Clean" and "Bad Cable Manners.") * Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF, * Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - WAHEEP AND POOF (Heard twice in "The Laughing" and once in "Poppa Wheely.") * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - PAPER BAG BURST, * Sound Ideas, PROJECTOR, FILM - 16 MM PROJECTOR: START, RUN, STOP, MOVIE * Sound Ideas, RECORD SCRATCH PHONOGRAPH, STYLUS SLIDES ACROSS RECORD, VERSION 1 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO (Heard once in "A Mom Cartoon" and "Comedy of Feathers.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 (Heard once in "Streaky Clean.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RIFLE TUBE RICCO, * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 (Heard once in "Jurassic Pooch" and "Dee-Dee Locks and the Ness Monster.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - WHINE TUBE RICCO, * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG (Heard in "Sports a' Poppin'.") * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT (Heard once in "They Got Chops.") * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - FREEZE GUN, LONG, * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROCKET CLICK START AND WIND UP, / SCI FI - SPACE SHIP START AND RUN, * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROCKET LAND SPEEDER: START AND AWAY, * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SINGING SWORD (Heard once in " A Mom Cartoon" and "Streaky Clean.") * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SPACE OSCILLATIONS * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SUPERFRIENDS WIPE * Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN SIGNALING WARNING * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BENT SKID, (higher-pitched) * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID, (higher-pitched) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 01 (Heard once in "Bad Cable Manners.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT SPLING * Sound Ideas, SPACE - DESCENDING SPACE WHINES * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 02 (Heard once in "Jurassic Pooch.") * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 05 * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - WET HIT, 02 * Sound Ideas, SQUIRT, CARTOON - WATER SQUIRT, 02 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH (Heard once in "Backfire", "Labels" and "The Parrot Trap.") * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - PLASTIC MAN STRETCH, FORWARD, (Heard in "Now That's a Stretch!") * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - PLASTIC MAN STRETCH, REVERSE, (Heard in "Now That's a Stretch!") * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RESIN STRING STRETCH * Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH, 01 (Heard once in "A Mom Cartoon" and "They Got Chops.") * Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH, 02 * Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - LONG SWIRL SWOOSH * Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - FAST AIR BY 01 * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - FUNNY RUN UP TAKE, (Heard in "A Dad Cartoon.") * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - TUBE TAKE * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, (Heard once in "A Dad Cartoon.") * Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUDS, VERY FAST, LONG, RUN, * Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUDS, VERY SLOW, LONG, RUN, (Heard primarily in the Hacienda Post episodes.) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard primarily in the Hacienda Post episodes.) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Heard in "Game for a Game.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER (Heard in "Dexter's Wacky Races.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, LOTS OF CRACKLE, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG, (usually higher-pitched) * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - FAST TWANGS, LONG (Heard once in "They Got Chops.") * Sound Ideas, TWIRL, CARTOON - FRISBEE TWIRL, CONSTANT (Heard once in "Used Ink.") * Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - FAST FEMALE TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL (Heard once in "Go, Dexter Family! Go!") (Gibberish Talk Only) * Sound Ideas, TRUCK HORN, AIR - AIR HORN, PASSES BY, DOPPLER EFFECT FORD * Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP (Heard in "Topped Off") * Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - LIGHT SPLASH, CARTOON 01 (Heard once in "A Dad Cartoon.") * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 01 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 03 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 05 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 06 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 08 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 10 * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN, * Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Dee Dee Be Deep.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (high-pitched) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH FIDDLE ZIP * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - TAKE ZIP, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - ZURUP, * WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE * WB CARTOON, SLIDE - DOUBLE VIOLIN SLIDE UP (a -12 pitch version is also used in "The Big Cheese") * WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK (Heard once in "Road Rash.") (alternate take) * WB SIREN - STUKA SIREN HOWL (Not used, but the music score mimics it as Dee Dee dives onto Dexter in "The Big Sister") * WB FALL, BODY - BODYFALL WITH GRUNT 01 * WILHELM SCREAM (Heard in "Father Knows Least.") Image Gallery Dexter's Laboratory/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Shows That Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01